A general strategy currently employed for imparting odors to consumer products is admixing of the fragrance directly to the product. The major drawback of this procedure is that most of the fragrance is lost during manufacturing, storage, and use because the fragrance molecules are too volatile and/or too unstable. Often the fragrance is also lost because of lack of adhesion to the support to be perfumed, e.g. skin, hair, fabric, tile, or any other surface.
It is frequently desirable or advantageous to treat the surfaces of a variety of substrates, for example skin or hair, with benefit agents such as perfumes, flavors, pharmaceuticals and/or biocontrol agents including biocides, insecticides, mildewcides, and the like. The objective of such treatment is generally to leave deposited on the surfaces of the substrates enough benefit agent so that there is a residual benefit imparted to the substrate surface.
In many consumer products, it is desirable for perfume, especially perfume raw materials to be released slowly over time. Since the more volatile perfume raw materials are responsible for the “fresh feeling” that consumers experience, it is desirable for the more volatile perfume raw materials to be released in a slow, controlled manner.
In some cases, the fragrances are treated with cyclodextrins to form inclusion complexes which decrease the volatility and improve stability. However, these methods give often unsatisfactory results or are too expensive. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,567, a major drawback of the heretofore used cyclodextrins is their high water solubility as soon as they are used in aqueous applications, said disclosure is herein incorporated by reference.
WO 2000/41528 discloses a controlled release composition comprising an adsorbent polymer, an active agent, and a release retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,952 discloses a personal washing formulation containing a cationic polymer and an anionic emollient and said disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
EP 925,776 discloses a polymer presenting binding sites for at least one organoleptic substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,057 discloses polymer particles comprising a hydrophobic organic matrix and, located at the exterior, free cationic groups and said disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,375 discloses organic polymer particles which have a further polymer at their exterior and an absorbed perfume and said disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
WO 99/62477 discloses a method for cleansing and providing an increased fragrance benefit after rinsing the skin.
WO 99/21532 discloses a personal care cleansing and conditioning product that contains a fragrance.
WO 97/48378 discloses a process for preparing liquid personal cleansing composition which contains a fragrance.
WO 2005/041918 discloses a fragrance delivery system consisting of a mixture of polymer oligomers and stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,842 discloses a scented ink composition and method of preparation and said disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
US 2003/0134910 and WO 2002/00023 disclose an emulsion comprising an organic discontinuous phase which is distributed through a continuous aqueous phase, and which is useful for protecting light sensitive pesticides.
US 2004/0092414 discloses rinse-off personal care compositions comprising a perfume polymeric particle perfume raw material delivery system.
WO 1997/48374 discloses liquid personal cleansing compositions.
US 2004/0234558 discloses personal product compositions comprising benefit agent premix or delivery vehicles.
EP 1,407,753 discloses a polymeric encapsulated fragrance wherein the polymer encapsulated shell is coated with a polyamine polymer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an emulsion comprising an encapsulated fragrance which enhances/increases the level of perfume raw materials that deposit onto and/or release from a substrate and methods for delivering perfume raw materials to a substrate, particularly skin and/or hair.